1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical ultrasonic generator which is able to efficiently improve an affected body part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, several kinds of medical ultrasonic generators have been used at medical sites to apply ultrasonic oscillation to an affected human body part so as to relax muscles or to quicken the circulation of blood. Those kinds of medical ultrasonic generators must be used in direct contact with the affected body part on which ultrasonic gel is coated, so that they could not apply the ultrasonic wave to the affected body part of a patient wearing clothes. As a result, they are inferior in terms of workability as a medical treatment because they required undressing of the patient and the application of the ultrasonic gel.
The present applicant has found that a ferrite material composed of ferric oxide (Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3) as a principal component containing nickel-zinc or manganese-zinc, etc. has the characteristics to absorb electromagnetic waves generated from several kinds of electronic and electric appliances such as cell phones, computers, etc. and to transform them into beneficial waves for organisms including human bodies. Accordingly, the present applicant has filed Patent Application No. 8-247303 on Aug. 28, 1996. This application, which was published on Mar. 10, 1998 as Japanese Publication No. 10-70392, discloses a transformer for injurious waves is made of dielectric synthetic resin containing a wave-transforming material of about 30-95 wt %. The wave-transforming material contains ferrite powder as a principal component. The transformer may be made into a required form to be attachable to a human body or an electronic appliance.